Seize The Day
by deathwinged
Summary: Kate's last moments. Spoilers for entire Lost series. JATE.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lost or Lost related. Title and lyrics are from Avenged Sevenfold's song Seize The Day.

A/N: Still reeling in from the end of Lost. It was an amazing journey and sad to see it end. I would like to believe it ended the right way, but we all know that is open for discussion.

Summary: Kate's last moments. Spoilers for entire Lost series. Jate Forever.

* * *

_Seize the day,  
or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here,  
too many people to ache over _

"You okay?"

"Hey. Yeah I'm fine." I smile.

"How is she doing?"

"No too good. I don't think she has much longer." I say sadly looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What else do I think about?" I grin. "Him. What he was like, how much he loved her." She looks at me and smiles as I continue talking.

"She always told me stories about him. With the very few pictures she had, I still felt that he was right next to me, that I knew him. I wish I had known him."

"You did. He lived through all those stories and those pictures. Even if he wasn't here, you still got to know him."

"The way she talked about him was surreal. She always talked with a smile and a glimmer in her eye. At times she cried but she said that it all happened for a reason."

"She's special I tell you." She smiles.

"She never found anyone else. She went on dates and had relationships, but she never found anyone else. I always asked her and she always told me that love was special and hard to find. That she had found it already and was never going to let it go. She could go on a million dates and no one would add up or replace him."

_I see my visions burn,  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
(a melody, a memory, or just one picture)  
These streets we travel on,  
will undergo our same lost past _

"She knows what she wants. She had something and held onto it forever."

"She says I'm like him."

"I can see the resemblance" she says stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but she's asking for you." The nurse says walking into the waiting room.

"Thank you." I stand up and take a deep breath, taking her hand we head back to her room.

* * *

This is it. This is the end. I'm not sad or angry. I have lived an amazing eventful life, I have no regrets. I knew that this day would come, I just didn't know how or when. Lying here I can't help but think about everyone. I can't help but think of him. I always think of him. We had some many memories together they are always on replay in my head.

The first time we met, him bleeding on the beach asking me if I knew how to sew. Who knew that that man would be it for me. I think about the time he got caved in, just one of the times I could have lost him, each day on that island were days where I could have lost him with a seconds glance. I remember all the fights that we had and the looks of forgiveness.

_I found you here,  
now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life,  
but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile,  
holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come,  
but I don't want to leave you_

I remember the day he told me he loved me. I was so shocked that I didn't say it back. Until this day I hate myself for not saying it back then, I didn't even say it when we were engaged. When I had finally said it, I did not know that it would be the last time I would ever see him.

Standing on those cliffs, both bleeding and battered, I begged him not to stay, but I knew in the back of my mind that he was going to no matter what. I asked if I were ever going to see him again and he sadly looks at me. This is the end. I lean and kiss him with all my might. I didn't want it to end. I look at him and tell him I love him. He looks at me and knows that I mean it, I have always loved him and he has always known. He smiles and tells me that he loves me, something that I too have always known.

_Seize the day,  
or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here,  
too many people to ache over_

_

* * *

_

I turn my head to see them walking towards me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million dollars." I smile. I look at him and can't help but shed a tear.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No. I'm fine. I just can't help it you look so much like him."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." He laughs.

"You know that if he could have been here he would have."

"I know."

"He loved you very much."

"Yeah, I love him too. From all the stories I know that he was a good man."

"He was. I wish he was there when you were born and to help raise you."

"Me too, but you were the best mom." He says taking my hand in his.

"You think you'll see him again?"

"I know I will." I smile. "When I'm asleep I would talk to him about you."

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"That he's so proud of you and that he loves you very much."

"I love him too." By then he had tears coming down.

"You take care of yourself and the family okay."

"Mom don't…"

"I have to Jr. Tell them that I love them okay, and Jenelle you take care of our boy."

"I will." She says to me crying.

"Mom…"

"I love you. We both do."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a second, I'm so tired." I say.

Closing my eyes I think about everything in my life, friends, family, and Jack. It's all I could ever ask for and it's all that I could ever want.

_Newborn life replacing life,  
replacing all of us,  
changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where should we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight,  
follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

Jack Shepard Jr. cried has his mother took her last breathe, knowing that she lived a full life and would now join the love of her life, his father, in a peaceful place, together forever.

* * *

I feel that I have been asleep for years. I have a flash of events before me and out of no where I'm helping deliver Claire's baby again. It was until then I see the whole picture. Desmond comes around and stands next to me, I ask him what's next and he just smiles.

The concert is over and I am standing here waiting for him. I look around and I see a figure walking towards the tent. I walk towards him and tell him that it's over. We share small talk about how he knows me, but he is unsure. As I stand here before him, I can't help but feel giddy, I want to run into his arms but I know I can't just yet. I place my hands on either side of his face and I know that he sees something.

_Seize the day,  
or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here,  
too many people to ache over  
Trials in life,  
questions of us existing here,  
don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

Looking into his eyes I can't help but tell him that I've missed him so much, because I have. Becoming more confused I have to explain to him that everything will be explained if he comes with me. Sitting in his car we head to the church. After another quick conversation I send him on his way, to come full circle, as I wait for him with the others.

Watching him come through the door with a smile on his face, I knew that he had let go. Saying hello to everyone, I see him come to closure with himself and others. I walk to him and I smile and he smiles back. I take his hand and lead him to the first church pew and we take a seat. Taking his hand again, he pulls it close to him. His father looks at us, before patting Jack's back and walking towards the doors.

_So, what if I never hold you,  
or kiss your lips again?  
I never want to leave you and the memory for us to see  
I beg don't leave me _

Jack and I look at each other as if we had never been apart. This was a long journey that we all had endured. This was our place where we could come together and remember all the times that we had shared. This was our place to remember, to understand, and to let go.

_(Silence, you lost me,  
no chance for one more day)  
I stand here alone  
Falling away from you,  
no chance to get back home_

Sitting here with Jack was my full circle. Being with him again helped me understand even more what we had gone through. We were now able to move forward together, with each other by our side.

We all had lived together. We all had died alone.

We have loved and we have lost.

But now, we have been found.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

This just might be my last Jate ficlet. I still want to do another mini-series with my Jate family, so I might be working on that soon. Any ideas are appreciated.


End file.
